Message
by Kirari-Yumei
Summary: Si previo aviso la pantalla oscureció. Segundos después un sonoro "bip" se escuchó en toda la habitación. Contemplo la pantalla bloqueada y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que su ceja se elevara por un instante denotando su desconcierto. Sin número de remitente, se desplegaba ante él una serie de mensajes. En cualquier otra situación lo habría ignorado incluso eliminado de inmediato
1. I

**Titulo:** Message

 **Resumen:** Si previo aviso la pantalla oscureció. Segundos después un sonoro "bip" se escuchó en toda la habitación. Contemplo la pantalla bloqueada y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que su ceja se elevara por un instante denotando su desconcierto. Sin número de remitente, se desplegaba ante él una serie de mensajes. En cualquier otra situación lo habría ignorado incluso eliminado de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar abrirlo cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. La historia por otra parte es mía y fue hecha sin fines de lucro, por lo que se prohíbe el uso de ésta sin mi consentimiento y debida aprobación.

 **Pareja:** Law y Nami (LawNa) Si no te agrada la pareja o si te desagrada alguno de los personajes no sigas leyendo.

* * *

.

.

I

.

.

Suspiro contemplando el paisaje que, el enorme ventanal mostraba por unos segundos antes de volver su vista al computador, fijando su mirada en la hoja en blanco.

¿Dos, tres o cuatro horas? se preguntó mientras observaba la parte inferior derecha del aparato obteniendo rápidamente su respuesta. Dos horas había pasado postrado en aquella cómoda silla que ahora no la sentía así.

Retirando su mano derecha del teclado tomo su bebida y llevándola a sus labios elevo su vista. ¿Desde cuándo le costaba tanto escribir? se cuestionó y retirando la taza de sus labios la regreso a su lugar. ¿Qué lo había orillado? ¿Saldría del bucle? o ¿sólo eran los estragos de su rendición?

La curvatura de sus labios se elevó unos milímetros, casi imperceptible, sin embargo, fue suficiente para denotar lo gracioso que le resultaba la situación. Después de todo lo había perdido todo o casi todo, pese a tener suficiente dinero para no tener que volver a trabajar en lo que le restaba de vida…

Amplio su sonrisa, la vida era tan enigmática. Nunca perfecta o al menos justa. Lo que más anhelabas se te era arrebatado y jamás volvería, no obstante, a cambio obtendrías o más peste o una pequeña compensación.

Alargando nuevamente su brazo tomo entre sus dedos la fría taza preguntándose si era correcto estar allí sentado en aquella incomoda silla, frente al computador, dándose por vencido.

– Ella pidió una historia diferente – susurro recordando el por qué seguía allí contemplando el cursor y no inmerso en esos grandes y pesados libros de pasta dura, de letras pequeñas y con mil imágenes de cada parte del cuerpo humano o en el buscador leyendo artículos, nuevas investigaciones, medicamentos experimentales, como lo había estado haciendo desde que ella enfermo.

Deslizo el frio objeto, sin probar su contenido, sólo para colocarlo de lado contrario al que lo había tomado y una vez seguro del otro extremo, apoyo su mano derecha en el mouse del computador y pese a todo minimizo el programa. No quiere darse por vencido aun cuando todos lo habían aceptado, se niega a hacerlo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una parte de él se resignara.

"– _Es suficiente_ – _"había susurrado mientras apretaba con fuerza las pulcras sabanas de su cama, en ese momento no se había percatado del líquido salino que perlaba sus mejillas y resbalaba hasta su mentón desaparecieron en la blanca tela, fue en ese momento cuando lo noto y comprendió el trasfondo de estas._

Quizás ese fue el detonante de todo, y volviendo a maximizar el programa coloco sus largos dedos en el teclado. Necesitaba enfocarse en todos los libros que le había llevado desde que había sido internada en ese horrible lugar. Sin embargo…

Si previo aviso la pantalla oscureció.

Segundos después un sonoro "bip" se escuchó en toda la habitación, haciendo eco por unos segundos rompiendo con la afonía que había permanecido desde que ingreso en ésta, y acompañado a éste un ligero sonido constante en conjunto a una ligera vibración que fue más notoria al sentirse en el fino escritorio de caoba. La pantalla del aparato se ilumino por unos segundos antes de volver a su estado original.

Pese todo, lo ignoro tecleando, esperando que la pantalla del computador volviera a encenderse y despertar de su estado de hibernación. No obstante, el aparato no reacciono, aun cuando volvió a teclear y asegurarse que estuviera conectado correctamente, no respondió.

Su celular en cambio, volvió a emitir un fuerte "bip" antes de vibrar e iluminarse.

Ignorándolo nuevamente, checo la conexión del computador asegurándose que todo estaba en perfecto orden y no había ocurrido un apagón o razón alguna por la que el aparato no respondiera, pero pese a todos sus intentos éste no encendió.

Sin embargo, su celular sonó por tercera, cuarta, quinta y sexta vez consecutiva hasta que no tuvo más opción que tomarlo entre sus manos, molesto.

Contemplo la pantalla bloqueada que le anuncio seis mensajes nuevos antes de que desbloqueara el aparato y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que su ceja se elevara por un instante denotando su desconcierto.

Sin número de remitente, se desplegaba ante él una serie de mensajes.

En cualquier otra situación lo habría ignorado incluso eliminado de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar abrirlo cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en aquel nombre.

Y su sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar al leer el contenido del primer mensaje.

– Imposible – susurro una vez que termino de leer el primer mensaje, sin dar crédito a aquella aseveración, menos a aquel nombre que refulgía.

 _ **"Felicidades Trafalgar D Water Law fuiste seleccionado. No puedes negarte ni ceder tu lugar, aunque dudo que rechaces tal oportunidad. No lo harás te lo puedo asegurar, porque esta es tu ultima oportunidad de salvar a ***".**_

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¿qué les pareció? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrida? En fin, muchas gracias por leer, la siguiente actualización esta planeada para el próximo viernes o domingo aunque si hay mucha aceptación (alertas, favoritos, comentarios cualquiera de estos) podría ser antes, recuerden que la opinión del lector es muy importante para el autor/a.

Finalmente habrá una adaptación de esta historia a otro Fandom (lo mas probable Haikyuu) aunque llegara un punto en que cada historia tomará una dirección muy diferente.

Sin mas, nos vemos.

¡Bye-Bye!


	2. II

**Titulo:** Message

 **Resumen:** Si previo aviso la pantalla oscureció. Segundos después un sonoro "bip" se escuchó en toda la habitación. Contemplo la pantalla bloqueada y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que su ceja se elevara por un instante denotando su desconcierto. Sin número de remitente, se desplegaba ante él una serie de mensajes. En cualquier otra situación lo habría ignorado incluso eliminado de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar abrirlo cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. La historia por otra parte es mía y fue hecha sin fines de lucro, por lo que se prohíbe el uso de ésta sin mi consentimiento y debida aprobación.

 **Pareja:** Law y Nami (LawNa) Si no te agrada la pareja o si te desagrada alguno de los personajes no sigas leyendo.

* * *

.

.

II

.

.

Frunciendo el ceño, contemplo el aparato por unos instantes antes de colocarlo en su fino escritorio.

Eran contados los que conocían la existencia de "ella" y estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos jugaría una broma de tal magnitud.

Es por esto que era improbable que ese nombre apareciera en aquel texto entonces ¿por qué había recibido tal mensaje? Se cuestionó y antes de que su mente se llenara de posibles respuestas contemplo el aparato por unos segundos preguntándose siquiera si era posible enviar un mensaje sin remitente y si había alguna forma de rastrearlo.

Intento nuevamente prender el computador sin tener éxito, parecía que el aparato había decido no volver a responder, puesto que Law no encontraba una explicación para que dejara de funcionar de un segundo a otro.

Al ver que por más que intentaba hacer que respondiera era inútil, desistió contemplando por un momento el techo de la habitación.

Obtener su número no era tarea que resultara difícil, hoy en día era común que se filtrara esa información fácilmente. Sin embargo, el nombre de ella era una cuestión diferente y no sólo eso, conocían también la situación.

Aquel mensaje corto pero conciso había logrado su objetivo, llamar su atención.

La pregunta era ¿por qué?

" _Seleccionado"_

La palabra resonó en su mente un par de segundos. ¿Para qué? Se preguntó ¿Cuál era el objetivo? ¿qué querían de él? Quizás las respuestas yacían en los mensajes que no se molestó en abrir.

Frunció aún más el entrecejo, si es que era posible, al ver el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Había mordido el anzuelo.

El simple hecho de seguirles la corriente, le repudiaba.

Pese a ello, no tenía opción si se trataba de ella.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso si eso implicaba seguirles la corriente, aunque estaba seguro que no le llevaría a nada. ¿qué tenía que perder?

Tomo el celular entre sus manos sin embargo antes de que pudiera abrir el siguiente mensaje. La pantalla se ilumino, cuatro grandes números saltaron a su vista mientras el aparato vibraba al son de la melodía estridente. La imagen de un despertador a parecía cerca de centro y debajo de este la opción de desactivar la alarma. Deslizando su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil la desactivo.

Guardando el aparato en su bolsillo se levantó, decidiendo olvidar la situación. Necesitaba obtener un nuevo libro.

.

.

.

El característico olor de hospital, proveniente de diversos antisépticos mezclados, inundaba sus fosas nasales pese a que la ventana estaba abierta y la brisa era lo suficientemente fuerte para ondear las pulcras cortinas blanquecinas. Sin embargo, el olor prevalecía con la misma intensidad que cuando había entrado.

Suspiro, los constantes "bip" de todos los aparatos que les rodeaban era lo único que rompía la afonía del lugar.

Ella hojeaba detenidamente el libro mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente, denotando su molestia.

Pese al contenido, que se había esmerado en analizar después de una larga búsqueda, ella no estaba conforme. Lo podía notar sin necesidad de dedicarse a observar su rostro.

Inflando sus mejillas cerro el libro.

– Te pedí una historia diferente – comento disgustada. Su largo y sedoso cabello se mecía al ritmo de la brisa cubriendo por unos instantes su rostro.

– Es diferente – aseguro contemplándola.

– No me refería al género – musito bajando su vista contemplo el libro. – Quiero – susurro deteniéndose. Incapaz de continuar apretó el libro entre sus manos. Sabía perfectamente que él había notado el trasfondo de sus palabras cuando le hizo aquella petición egoísta.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de darse por vencido, lo sabía y pese a todo, una pequeña parte de ella se negaba a aceptarlo también.

.

.

Después de analizar, tras una rápida búsqueda en la tienda, decidió comprar una computadora portátil pese a la insistencia del vendedor de optar mejor por una de escritorio.

Una vez que pago el aparato salió de la tienda con éste en las manos.

La brisa gélida le tomo desprevenido haciéndole temblar levemente sin embargo lo ignoro, ingresando a su automóvil dejo el aparato en el asiento de copiloto.

Había decidido seguir el juego, pese a su molestia. Aunque sabía que era una completa falacia aquella afirmación, la idea de poder encontrar aquel que osaba bromear con una situación así, le impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Tan pronto como llego a su hogar tomo el aparato entre sus manos e ingreso a la residencia. Mientras sacaba el aparato de la caja contemplo su celular, aún no había abierto los demás mensajes.

Hojeando la guía rápida del nuevo computador conecto el cargador al contacto y posteriormente al aparato. Dejo que éste comenzara a cargar antes de prenderlo y configurarlo por completo.

Tomo el celular y desbloqueándolo accedió a los mensajes.

No obstante, frunció el ceño apenas leyó el contenido del segundo mensaje, obligándolo a dejar el aparato en el fino mueble de madera mientras refunfuñaba y maldecía.

En mayúsculas yacía la siguiente frase.

 _ **AHORA QUE TENGO TU ATENCIÓN PUEDES PRENDER TU COMPUTADOR, LO NECESITARÁS.**_

Tronando la lengua se acercó a su computadora y apenas presiono el botón de encendido éste reacciono.

Sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder se alejó de él, achicando la mirada desvió su vista al celular. Apretó sus puños intentado calmar la creciente urgencia de acercarse al amplio ventanal y desplegar la cortina.

Lo estaban vigilando, dedujo apenas el aparato encendió. La pregunta era ¿desde cuándo lo hacían? Pese a ello, con paso lento se dirigió al ventanal desplegando la oscura cortina.

Necesitaba calmarse y analizar la situación.

Si lo estaba siguiendo era natural que localizaran el hospital. Sin embargo, no había forma de que hubieran podido acceder al área donde ella se encontraba ni robar información. Tenía el mejor sistema de seguridad, no se permitían visitas. Incluso él no tenía libre acceso.

"Quizás lo dedujeron" elevando su rostro contemplo la habitación en silencio. No había forma que hubieran ingresado a su casa. "No hay certeza de que no lo hayan hecho" pensó mientras buscaba con la mirada cualquier cosa que desentonara en aquella habitación.

"Ellos sabían que caerían en su juego, también el momento en que leí el mensaje. Me observan no hay duda, la pregunta es cómo y ¿para qué? ¿qué obtienen de beneficio?" se cuestionó después de inspeccionar la habitación con detenimiento, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común.

Apago el computador. Necesitaba salir de allí, el simple hecho de ser observado le enfermaba. Pese a que había decidido seguirles el juego, lo haría a su manera. Fijo su vista en la portátil checando la cantidad de batería que tenía.

Según las indicaciones debía esperar a que la carga se completara para poder desconectarla. Chasqueando la lengua tomo el celular entre sus manos saliéndose de la aplicación marco un numero antes de pegar el aparato a su oído y salir del estudio. Tomando sus llaves abandono su residencia.

Después de cuatro largos timbreos se escuchó un "tsk" del otro lado.

– Busca en mi casa inmediatamente cualquier… – ordeno mientras giraba su rostro asegurándose que nadie le seguía.

– No me des ordenes Trafalgar – contesto interrumpiéndole una voz gruesa del otro lado imprimiendo un tono de molestia.

– Busca cámaras o cualquier dispositivo – contento ignorando la contestación del otro.

– Ya te dije que no me des ordenes, joder – respondió en un tono cargado de enfado.

– Alguien me está vigilando – comento y antes de que el otro pudiera responder y colgarle él continuo – saben de ella – afirmo.

Después de un largo chasqueo de lengua y de maldecirlo se oyó un largo suspiro.

– Hoy es imposible que vaya – comento – estaré mañana temprano – comento antes de colgar. Un sonoro "bip" se escuchó antes de ser sacado de la aplicación.

.

.

Al cabo de dos horas había regresado a su casa, asegurándose de que el computador estaba cargado la apago y la metió a la mochila junto con un cambio de ropa. Después de haber colgado dio varias vueltas y mientras lo hacía estuvo al pendiente de si alguien le seguía, sin embargo y para su asombro nadie lo hizo.

Salió de su casa e ingresando a su auto dio varias vueltas en un intento de despistar, si es que aún lo vigilaban, antes de ingresar al hotel más cercano.

Después de pedir un cuarto para una noche y pagar en efectivo subió al piso correspondiente. Ingreso la llave y saco de nuevo el celular.

Aún quedaban cuatro mensajes por revisar. Pese a que se encontraba en el quinto piso de aquel edificio desplego las cortinas de los amplios ventanales antes de sentarse en la mullida cama.

Sin demorar más abrió el siguiente mensaje.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo su ceja derecha se elevó, denotando por unos segundos su desconcierto. No tenía sentido, abrió el siguiente y lo que encontró fue un mensaje similar al anterior por lo que abrió los dos restantes contemplando el mismo patrón.

Suspiro contemplando el techo por unos instantes. Recordando la última frase del segundo mensaje.

"La necesitaras".

Aquellos mensajes estaban cifrados de eso no tenía la menor duda.

La curvatura de sus labios se elevó, denotando lo divertido que le parecía la situación. Así que no se lo pondrían fácil. Amplio su sonrisa.

Abrió nuevamente el primer mensaje observando el contenido.

 ** _41322141320180124_**

Anoto los números en una pequeña libreta que encontró en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Para posteriormente abrir el siguiente mensaje que contenía en mayúsculas el siguiente texto.

 ** _DGDIFF13BDIBBDE4_**

Repitió el proceso y siguió con el siguiente que como en el anterior albergaba letras y números mezclados.

 _ **73W910**_

Finalmente abrió el ultimo que difería a los demás hasta el momento.

 _ **ZEIDOINUJ**_

Una vez que termino exhalo dejando el aparato a un costado mientras observaba el contenido en la libreta. Sin duda sería una larga noche.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Me alegra saber que les gusto, gracias por el apoyo.

Aquí les dejo finalmente el segundo capítulo.

Como podrán haber notado es un fic de misterio, romance y suspenso, aunque el romance vendrá mucho más adelante. Aprovechare la ventaja que hay al publicar uno por uno los capítulos esto es que las personas que les interese podrán resolver los pequeños acertijos.

Daré una pista, dentro de uno de ellos se encuentra la fecha de la siguiente actualización bueno siempre y cuando todo vaya bien en esta semana. Sin mas nos vemos

Bye. Bye.


End file.
